Gakuen Alice Chapter 171
Title- Lesson on Memories Part 2 Date- December 5th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter → 170 Next Chapter → 172 Synopsis The class continues with reminiscing their favorite memories of Mikan. Narumi asks the students if there were other memories from the Alice Festival that they remember. Koko says that he remembers Ruka dressed as Snow White from the play and when he and Mikan nearly kissed, much to Ruka and Mikan's embarrassment. Ruka is being teased by his friends when Yuri unexpectdly shows up. She says that she heard everyone was telling Mikan about their favorite memories of her, so she had to come and join in. Yuri recalls when her Alice didn't work on her before the play began. Yuri says she couldn't control her Alice very well back then and dozens of girls owuld become infatuated with her, but now she has better control over her Alice. Yuri tells Mikan that she is a refreshing exitence and glad to have met her. Some of Mikan's classmates mention that Yuri was once ordered by the MSP to use her Alice to seduce Hotaru into joining the Hime Hana, which Yuri feels guilty about. The mention of Hotaru causes Mikan to remember her last moment with Horaru, who asked Mikan to wait for her and never give up. They also mention about Hotaru meeting Subaru for the first time at the Alice Festival. They begin to talk more about Hotaru; how she doesn't talk much about herself and how blunt she is. Although she hasn't changed in regards to her personality, they all know that that is just the kind of person she is. Koko suddenly brings up that Ruka kissed Mikan on the cheek during the Christmas party, much to everyone's surprise. Koko also brings up Mikan and Natsume's two kisses from the Christmas Ball, which prompts Mikan to get him to shut up as Ruka is being teased by other students. Rui comes in the middle of the conversation and says that he came to the classroom on Nobara's behalf to send her regards and blessings to Mikan. Mikan remembers when she first met Nobara the day before the Christmas Ball and how Nobara cannot find another person who is able to laugh and accept herself like she does. Rui says that everyone has changed, including Persona, even though no one knows where he is now. He says he has finally been able to move with his life after being forgiven for his sins and he hopes he will be able to walk away from the lonliness and start all over again. Mikan mentions that Sumire hasn't said what her favorite memory of Mikan is. Initially, Sumire says that she has no favorite memory of Mikan and calls her an idiot. Sumire then becomes aggressive to Mikan when she recalls how Mikan got her to sneak out fo the academy when Natsume was kidnapped. Koko, however, mentions that Sumire cried when she found out that Mikan was going to be leaving the academy. Sumire denies she was crying , but Mikan witnesses Sumire to actually cry. Sumire says that what she remembers most about Mikan is when they escaped from the academy to save Natsume from Reo. She proceeds to say that she used to have a low opinion of Mikan and thought of her as annoying, and still does, but says how Mikan refused to leave Natsume behind and risked her life to do so made Sumire admire that part of her personality, which amazes Mikan. Mikan tells Sumire that she admires her for her straight-forward honesty about the responsibilities of Alices and is glad they are firends. Embarrassed, Sumire retorts that she wishes she could forget about Mikan because Mikan has had a big impact on her life and it is unfair that Mikan will be the one forgetting about everything. When it is Jinno's turn, he initially refuses to say anything. The HSP tells Jinno that when Izumi died, it was Jinno who cried the most. Jino denies that that happened died. Mikan admitts that she used to hate Jinno for being mean to her and even lying to her, but she says she now knows he did it to protect her. Jinno, however, admitts that he did hate Mikan because she made him feel anxious due to her resemblance to Izumi, and he was angry that he had to deal with Mikan who had the same annoying personality as her father. Shiki and Sakurano talk about how Mikan has not changed from the person she was before she came to the academy. Shiki asks Sakurano how he found out that Mikan was Yuka and Izumi's daughter. sakurano says that the HSP told him the truth after he first encountered her at the Alice Festival. Yura suddenly appears to surprise Mikan, who has not seen Yura since Yura's graduation from almost a year ago. Yura assures Mikan that no matter what happens, everyone will achieve their dreams and change their futures. Tono realizes that he hasn't mentioned his favorite memory of Mikan and states that it is from the day he taught her and Class B to make Alice stones for the first time. Just then, Misaki comes into the classroom with a bouquet of flowers for Mikan, with each flower representing the memories of the class. The class mentions that if you put an Aice stone in the flower, it will shine and never wither. Misaki tells Mikan that even though her memories of everyone will be lost forever, the Alice stones within the flowers will stay with her forever. Mikan ends the chapter by saying her time with everyone will be deeply engraved in her heart and thank them. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions When will Natsume and Hotaru come back? Will Mikan lose her memories? Will Mikan leave the academy? Will Mikan be able to reunite with Natsume and Hotaru before she loses her memories? Memorable Moments This chapter symbolizes the powerful bonds Mikan has formed with her friends, classmates, and teachers. Quotes The End of a memorable class. Category:Chapter